Hände
by Nyarna
Summary: Über Hände, die dich lieben, die dir wehtun, die dich halten. Über Hände, die dich aufwecken.


**Disclaimer: **Alle Personen, Orte und Hände gehören JKR, mir nichts, wie immer.

Es geht um Sirius in Askaban. Das kursiv geschriebene in der Mitte ist natürlich Erinnerung. Bitte denkt daran, ein Review zu hinterlassen, das würde meine Ferien erheblich verschönern.

Hände 

Da ist etwas, das dich aufschrecken lässt. Irgendetwas, das dich berührt, oder zumindest glaubst du das, denn für einen Moment bist du dir nicht mehr sicher, wie sich Berührungen eigentlich anfühlen. Du drehst dich um und spürst den Steinboden unter deinem Rücken, er _berührt_ dich, aber ist kalt und hart und leblos, das zählt nicht. Dann ist dieses Etwas schon wieder da und schüttelt dich, es sind Hände, und was Hände sind, das weißt du, du siehst es klar und deutlich vor dir auf eine Weise, die weh tut, aber irgendwie trotzdem schön ist.

_Es sind die Hände deiner Mutter, die dich unter den Armen packen und dich hochheben, du schreist, und dann ist da eine Stimme, von der du geglaubt hast, du hättest sie vergessen, sie klingt fremd und flüsternd in der Dunkelheit, als sie sagt, psst, keine Angst, ich bin da._

_Es sind die Hände deines Bruders, die dich in die Ecke schubsen, aus den albernen Spielstäben kommen eben doch nur Funken und Muskelkraft ist sowieso besser, aber das wird er dir zu büßen haben, dieser Idiot, du bist der, der hier den Ton angibt. Nicht mir dir._

_Es sind die Hände von James, die dich in einer Wahrsagenstunde der besonders langweiligen Art von hinten anstupsen und dir einen Zettel zukommen lassen, du liest ihn, drehst dich um, grinst und hebst den Daumen, klar steigt die Seeaktion heute Nacht, was denkst du denn?_

_Es sind die Hände von Schniefelus, die dich schütteln und aufheben wollen nach einem eurer zahlreichen Duelle, als du gelähmt auf dem Boden liegst und dich fragst, warum es so seltsam schwarz ist vor deinen Augen, du hasst ihn, er hasst dich, alles schön ausgeglichen, aber umbringen wollt ihr euch dann doch nicht, zumindest nicht im Moment._

_Es sind die Hände von Peter, die dich auffangen, als einer von Bellatrix Flüchen dich schließlich umhaut, er lacht und meint, ein bisschen Friede wäre doch auch mal ganz schön, meinst du nicht? Du grinst schief und meinst, haha, erzähl das mal ihr, sie fängt doch immer an, nicht ich._

_Es sind die Hände eines Mädchen, die sich um deinen Körper schlingen, die dich anfassen, die dich erregen wollen und es vielleicht auch tun, oder möglicherweise ist es auch ein ganz anderes Mädchen oder wieder ein anderes, sie sind eh alle gleich, gleich langweilig und bedeutungslos, keine ist je wirklich zu dir durchgedrungen._

_Es sind die Hände von Lily, die dein Gesicht mit Schnee einreiben, deine Haut ist kalt und brennt, du rennst ihr nach und lachst und dann ist sie es, die im Schnee landet, Rache ist doch was Schönes._

_Es sind die Hände von Remus, die deine Taille umfassen bei dieser Abschlussparty draußen auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, oder vielleicht seid ich auch unten am Seeufer, ganz allein, ist ja auch egal, jedenfalls sind es Remus Hände und das ist das einzige, was zählt, er küsst dich und du lachst in seinen Mundwinkel hinein, einfach, weil das Leben so schön ist._

_Es sind die Hände von Dumbledore, dich sich auf deine Schultern legen, alles wird gut, sagt er, wir finden schon eine Lösung, es wird ihnen nichts geschehen, und du denkst, wunderbar, dass es Leute gibt, die so optimistisch sind, aber es sind ja auch nicht seine Freunde, die da in Gefahr sind, gib nur allen heiße Schokolade und alles wird gut, wie du schon sagtest._

_Es sind deine eigenen Hände, die sich auf James und Lilys legen, als ihr den Zauber ausführt, der ihr Leben retten soll, alles wird gut, denkst du, Dumbledore hatte doch Recht, wie immer, du solltest anfangen, ihm zu vertrauen, und am nächsten Tag bist du dabei, als der Zauber geändert wird, nur zu ihrem Besten, er wird nicht zulassen, dass sie sie so leicht kriegen und bald wird sowieso alles vorbei sein._

_Es sind die Hände eines Mannes, den du nicht kennst, er packt dich und zieht dich weg, und überall ist Blut und du kannst nicht aufhören zu lachen, es ist Ironie, denkst du, wunderbare, unglaubliche Ironie, aber aufhören kannst du trotzdem nicht, es ist ja so komisch._

Keine Einbildung. Da sind _wirklich_ Hände. Du machst die Augen auf und es dauert einen Moment, bis du sehen kannst in der Dunkelheit und noch ein paar Momente mehr, bis du realisierst, was du da eigentlich siehst.

Es sind die Hände eines Wächters, er sieht alt und verbittert aus, du grinst ihn erst an und lachst dann, er schlägt dir ins Gesicht und seine Hände sind nass und kalt, komisch, denkst du, und ich dachte immer, Hände wären warm, und schon wieder kannst du nicht aufhören, warum solltest du auch?


End file.
